Energy
by Shraxxy
Summary: A blood elf rogue spends a night alone, trying to resist the temptation. Read&Review plox.


So, this is by no means the first story I've ever written, but it's the first one I'm putting here. :o Gasp! But yeah, the summary was sorta vague, but I'll explain a teensy bit. This ficlet revolves around one of my World of Warcraft characters, Shraxx. It takes place roughly a year before Wrath, when the Shattered Sun Offensive was the pinnacle of military goodness. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!

* * *

The sheets felt soft as she clutched them with shaking fingers. Her breaths came in frequent shallow gasps that often sounded pained. She curled herself inward and wrapped her free arm around her midsection. Her entire body shook, quiet whimpers occasionally slipping past her gritted teeth. Everything hurt so much, she could hardly bear it. Despite the plush bed beneath her, she was anything but comfortable. Shraxx hadn't so much as touched a drop of precious fel energy in days and already felt as if she was dying. Dark hair was soaked with sweat and clung to her face, but by now she couldn't be bothered to brush it away. It took much effort to crack a bloodshot eye open, the room having darkened since she last dared to look. The orange evening sky was visible through the numerous holes in the stone walls and domed roof, she could even see the very tips of the tallest spires in Silvermoon, but it didn't hurt her eyes to look outside anymore, so she let her gaze linger on the opposite side of the room. Scattered papers and fragments of vases and tablets littered the floor, tables and stools knocked on their sides. Even picture frames and tomes hadn't been spared, their value both overlooked and unimportant to those that had thrown them from their places. The only thing left relatively intact was the bed she lay on. It had been her parents', and as much as it hurt to move in any way, a slight smile crept upon her dry, chapped lips. Growing up, she and her brother would always run about in their parents' bedroom despite being told not to. It was a big space, ideal for young children to play, and they did often.

Just then, a breeze blew into the room, and suddenly she was shivering more severely than before. She was cold now, her father's loose tabard she wore, damp with sweat, doing little to shield her from the evening chill. Squeezing her eyes shut, Shraxx let out a low moan, squirming almost anxiously before rolling over onto her stomach, the movement causing her muscles to twitch. She pressed her face against the bed, her breathing returning to its fast, uneven pace, long ears drooping slightly. She didn't have the energy to do much else besides lay there, but the urge she felt to consume grew with each passing moment. Every time her chest heaved up and down, every time she ached, the more she wanted to leave her former home and find a source of corrupted energy. It was so very tempting, and it would be so easy, all she had to do was heave herself from the bed and make her way to Silvermoon, to the same fel-infused crystal she'd visited many times before. A tear slid down her cheek then, a muffled sob following. She hated feeling this way, hated having the primal need for the energy, she just wanted it all to stop. It made her sick to think that she was just as weak as the wretched that had succumb to their addiction. If she quit now, she knew she would regret it. She needed to be stronger than that. She was going to get through it, she had to. She would be able to better serve the Shattered Sun without such a burden. Her parents had done well within the regiment, though they didn't control the addiction as she was trying to, especially her mother. She clutched the tabard that hung from her frame, the golden symbol slightly faded from some time of service. It would be over soon, she had to keep telling herself that. It would be over soon.

Pushing all thoughts of fel to the back of her mind, Shraxx pulled the tattered sheets up to her chin, wrapping both of her arms around herself. Then, she allowed her thoughts to wander some more, ready to face the trials that the coming night would bring.

* * *

Ratings and reviews would be awesome. I usually only share my work with friends, so some outside feedback would make me happy.


End file.
